


Craving Miracles

by Solovei



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: Ancient Greece, Assassin's Creed: Odyssey, Drabble, F/F, Hot ladies falling from the sky, I did zero research for this, I'm not tagging a relationship because this is pretty one-sided and fleeting, Kassandra is out there making temple girls swoon every time she wants to get a fast travel location, Leap of Faith (Assassin's Creed), POV Outsider, References to Ancient Greek Religion & Lore, Short One Shot, Sorry Not Sorry, Thanks Ubisoft, Thanks Zeus, The flower petals sold me on this idea, Useless Lesbians, Useless Lesbians in.... HISTORY!!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-17
Updated: 2019-10-17
Packaged: 2020-12-21 11:40:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21074300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Solovei/pseuds/Solovei
Summary: Nothing exciting ever happens in Megaris.





	Craving Miracles

**Author's Note:**

> Title from the song "Thunderbolt" by Björk

Megara didn’t have much going for it, really. Corinna didn’t know why the Spartans and the Athenians were fighting over a bunch of pig farms and potters’ workshops. Her older cousin had gone to study in Athens a year ago, and judging by the letters they got back, it was infinitely more exciting than this nowhere town. 

It was no surprise then that she greatly enjoyed working at the Temple of Apollo, for it was there that the occasional traveller could be found, sometimes from as far away as Lakonia or Elis, stopping on their pilgrimage to visit all of Apollo’s temples. Megaris being such a small stopover point on the way to Attika, they didn’t tend to linger long, so Corinna had to take what she could get in terms of exciting news from Places That Aren’t Megara. 

That day, however, she wasn’t so lucky. Even in the early morning as she made her way to the temple, the air was thick with heat, the sea seemingly as still as the cliffs around it. Short of the priest and the usual cadre of old women who spent their day gossipping under the shaded trellis, the temple was deserted. 

Corinna let her thoughts wander as she set about familiar tasks around the temple. By now, she could do them on auto-pilot, and it was much too hot to really pay attention to what she was doing. She had finished sweeping the inner chamber and was about to start on the steps when she heard a strange noise - a sort of dry _fwomph_. Some of the flower petals in the large offering pile outside were blowing away, as if…. As if something fell into it from a height. 

It was probably just a dead bird, but if so, that would be the high point of her day so far. Mid-morning sun shining into her eyes, she took a few tentative steps to investigate. 

No sooner had she come close than the pile was disturbed yet again, and Corinna felt her heart thundering in her chest, gripping the handle of the broom tightly. 

For out of the mass of pink petals emerged a woman, dressed in a haphazard assortment of soldier’s garb and looking for all the world like the gods themselves have crafted her from such finery as no king could fathom. Corinna’s gaze drifted over the flushed, tan skin and the taut muscle working underneath with the lunging movement, over the strands of dark brown hair escaping a roughly fastened braid. And the eyes - oh Gods, her eyes. Dark amber, they seemed to hold a spark, a sort of mischievous glee, so out of place on this stifling morning in a nowhere place like Megara. 

From where could she have come? Corinna couldn't understand how anyone could wind up there without her noticing, unless the gods themselves literally dropped this woman from Mount Olympus like some divine boon. 

The sun lit the woman from behind as she stood there in front of Corinna, stray petals still caught here and there on her weapons and clothes. Most people would be, at the very least, somewhat alarmed to see an armed person jump out of nowhere like this, but she could see the woman meant her no harm. After all, nobody this beautiful could have ill intentions. And, if Corinna were being honest with herself, if she _were_ about to die, at least her last act on this earth was looking at a gorgeous person.

And then --

“_Chaire_!” The _misthios_ said, a sly grin on her face. The woman’s voice sounded like a cliff face slathered in honey, and Corinna felt a quiver run up the backs of her thighs under her tunic.

Somewhere overhead, a hawk cried out, only further accentuating the silence that followed. Corinna found herself unable to speak, which was an interesting feeling to have standing in front of a temple to the god of poetry and music. 

With a herculean effort, Corinna managed to briefly nod her head in greeting. What would she say next? Perhaps she was sent here by the gods to whisk her away from Megara to a life of adventure and glamor and anything but pig farms. 

“Can you point me to the blacksmith?”

The Gods sure were funny sometimes.

**Author's Note:**

> Haven't we all gone to work hoping that today, finally maybe _today_ a pretty lady with a sword will fall out of the sky into our waiting arms?


End file.
